It's time
by mysterysomeone
Summary: Naruto and sasuke have been together for half a year. Now it's time to tell their family and friends so they invited them to dinner, but what happens at that dinner was very interesting. Yaoi later in the story and maybe m-preg not sure please review If I should at m-preg
1. THE RING ON THE FINGER TELLS IT ALL

Hi guys I don't own Naruto I'm just writing a fan fiction on him

I'm on my iPad so sorry for the spelling or grammar mistake.

Pairing: SasuNaru : NejGaar : ShinKiba : Itakyy maybe more...

Age: Sasuke, neji, shino :: 21

: naruto gaara kiba ::19

: kyuubi : 22 itachi: 24

Naruto point

Today's the day I'm going to tell my best friends, parent who my boyfriend is. I've never felt so nervous in my LIFE. My family and friends have been curious every since they saw the ring on my finger I got from him on my 19th birthday. They have been following me spying on me and even black mailing me on telling them who this great boyfriend is.

I booked an restaurant instead of having dinner at home when my boyfriend called and told me that his family and friends was going to dine with us when I heard that my stomach twist and jumped all over the place, I felt like I was going to go inside out and I was kinda upset when he told me at the LAST minute.

The dinner was at 6, so I told my family and friends to try and act normal, but I doubt they would. At 5:30 we left because the restaurant was a far.

My friends Gaara and Kiba were wearing formal suit, Garra with an marrone suit and Kiba with an navy blue. My older brother kyuubi was wearing his armed hair in an pony tail and black suit. Mamma was wearing an pink Sakura decorated kimono, and daddy was wearing his black suit, I was wearing my white and black suit.

We stopped at the big double door of the restaurant. When we went through the door we were welcomed by the greeters they took our coats and lead us to our tables an there waiting for us was my boyfriend whither his family and friend.

As I walked in I was my boyfriend Sasuke and ran to him giving him a hug. When I heard my snickering at the back and shot back to reality and blushed like a ripe tomato, I turned back to my family and saw my parent looking at Sasuke parent with their mouth open and Sasuke parent was now standing, I was getting really worried until,

" omg KUSHINA" Sasuke mum came and hugged my mother until her soul came out of her mouth.

**sorry it was so short but I just wanted to see if any one really liked it so**

**PLZZZZ REVIEW AND FOLLOW/favourite **


	2. FUCKING PINKY

_**OK HI GUYS!**_

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE**

**OK I RE READ MY OTHER CHAPTER AND THERE WAS A LOT OF SPELLING MISTAKE...**

**most of you guys voted for M-PREG.**

**so that what im gonna do but in later chapter**

**I want to thanxx all you guys that favourite/follow this VERY Bad story but thanxx and into the story we go **

**ok since you wanted to add MPREG male pregnancy was common ok...OK **

CHAPTER 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"omg KUSHINA"Sasuke's mum came and hugged my mother until her soul came out of her mouth"

I was very relived out mothers where friend's before we introduced them to each other.

I felt Sasuke's hand hold onto mine, I look up and was grated by a dazzling smile I smile back of course it was very rear to see Sasuke uchiha smile and I mean VERY REAR but I was glad that he smiled to me and no one else other than his family, this might sound selfish but it was true, I leaned in planing to give him a peck until " EWWWWWWWWWWW GET A ROOM" I heard from my bastard of a friend Kiba, dont get me wrong his great but did he have to ruin the moment.

we all sat for dinner I was in across from Sasuke, next to me was kyyubi across from him was Sasuke older brother Itachi, next to Itachi was his parents and across was my parent. and our 4 friend across from each other Neji across from Gaara, and Shino across from kiba who was on the end of the table.

Before leaving Sasuke and I went out to have out little chat. Ok It wasn't really a talk it was more like a make out session of the day, it was nice and sweet until my whole day was ruin because of this ...

"SASUKE HONEY?" was the words not from Sasuke mother or anyone in his family or mine not a friend more of a EX SAKURA!

"Suki what are you doing?" The pinklette asked

"Sakura I broke up with you 11 months ago what do you want now?" Sasuke asked pulling me closer to his chest

"NO I TOLD YOU I WONT BREAK UP WITH YOU," "W-W-WE WERE ENGAGED"

Hearing that Sasuke was once engaged broke my heart not because I wasn't the first one he was going to marry it was because he never told me, standing there I realised I didn't know anything about my beloved.

Tears dripped from my eyes my hear hurt more than anything...

SASUKES POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What was she on about engaged since when we were engaged sure we date for 3 months but engaged hahhahahahaha no way.

feeling wetness on my chest I look down to see Naru sobbing whispering 'why didn't tell me teme' my heart throbbed like never before, it hurt it hurt a lot.

Seeing Naruto cry made Sakura go away smirking.

"Naru Naru it not true I was Never engaged with her don't cry"

" really your not lying?"

"why would I every lie to you"

"I love you suke"

"love you two"

Naruto POV

but even if what sakura said the word and the action sasuke mad my day

the I LOVE YOU'S LEAD TO A SOFT KISS until

"awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww there so cute" came out of the corner

**and done follow/favourite and REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
